ArthurIsabella MERLIN
by nikjaejoong
Summary: Isabella is a witch and Arthur is Isabella's ex boyfriend so on .


--------------Old friends again I see---------Then fall over the bedroom wall so will you lay me -------------down tonight.--------

_Isabella) I was a very little girl when I started using magic maybe younger than most wizards and witches. At the age of 14 I stared having visions that came true. At the age of 15 I could make people think things. And finally at the age of 16 I could move anything and do almost any mother and father were both like me just the magic I don't know where I got the rest from._

_They died because they lived in Camelot with me. But one day they took me to a new kingdom I don't know why maybe because magic was banned by King Uther. Now I'm 19 and I'm going back to Camelot._

_**Isabella) It hasn't changed **_

_**Merlin) Who is she?**_

_**Arthur) Don't. You have a bad pick in woman .**_

_There was Isabella with her lite brown eyes and brown hair very short may I add and very long hair.. She had her mothers red jacket with a hood . She was showing the guards her info to get inside the castle._

_She looked at Merlin and then she turned to Arthur and then turned back to the fat guard._

_Guard) _Welcome to Camelot Princess Isabella

The guard went to his feet and kissed Isabella's hand but she said" No please get up no"

People started staring.

Then came Arthur.

Arthur) Get off of her and get up.

Guard) Sorry sir she is a princess ( princess Isabella).

Arthur) I'm sorry Miss. I'm Arthur.

Isabella) Hi I know your not hard to know.

_Isabella looked at Merlin._

Arthur) Oh yer this is the slow Merlin who drop's everything in his sight.

Isabella) Hi Merlin nice to meet ya .

Arthur) Wah?

Isabella) Excuse me I must go Bye .

Merlin) What was that?

Guard) A angel

_Both Merlin and Arthur looked at the guard like what the hell._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The great Hall_

_Isabella) As I walked down to the hall I remembered both my mother and my father were here but getting ready to be killed._

Guard ) Sire there is a woman named sorry she is a princess named Isabella.

Uther) Isabella?

Guard) yes sire do you want to see her?

Uther) Yes bring her in.

Uther went to kiss Isabella on the cheek.

Uther) Hello Isabella welcome back

Isabella) I wish I felt the same sire.

Uther) You are still as beautiful as you were how old are you now?

Isabella) I'm 19

_Uther) It's been too long _you should dine us.

Isabella) Us?

Uther) My son Arthur

_Arthur walked in the room _

_Arthur said"Isabella"_

_and Isabella) replied "Arthur"_

Uther) You have met haven't you

Arthur) What gave it off

Arthur whispered in his fathers ear as if she doesn't like me.

Then Uther whispered back " She has a good type in men"

Arthur made a joke" what is her type like Merlin funny".

Uther stared at Arthur

Athur) Oh

Isabella) Smiled at Arthur "Its my thing"

Athur) Ah gross I'll be back ah soon where is Merlin?.

"So when did you have your son? well your wife.

Uther) Oh it would have been about oh yer 19 years too.

Isabella) When I was around you didn't like to show him then cause I never saw him

Isabella ) Isabella gave Uther a look like HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I LOVE HIS HAIR STYLE.

Uther) I'll see you back when you dine with us I have to go and you will go to the guess room.

Isbella) Thank you and Bye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------GWEN AND MERLIN PART

Gwen) Hey Merlin woo you didn't get put in the socks again.

Merlin smiled "Ha well yer that is true but I met a princess".

Gwen) What?

Merlin) Her name was Isabella.

Gwen) Oh no

Merlin) What?

Gwen)Nothing

_Gwen kissed Merlin like it is ok there is nothing wrong._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Isabella and Arthur_

Arthur)How come your here?

Isabella) Well thanks for the hello and because I want to .

Arthur) OK and as if you don't like my type

Isabella)Where were you ?

Arthur ) What?

Isabella) You want to know why I don't like you I was 15 and you were 16 and you never came.

Arthur) That was a long time

Isabella) No that was the night I found out my mum and dad were in Camelot and they were getting killed by fire you should have stopped it.

Isabella started crying a bit and she turned away.

Arthur) I couldn't stop it they were using Magic ok its banned.

Arthur went to Isabella to whipe the tears away from her face.

" Ok and I'm sorry about that night but we can start over".

"No Arthur we can't because you stay with a girl for a day ok you are a boy toy to all those girls you are the prince and no.

''You are a princess Isabella what is the diffference"?..

Isabella) So Much you have a family I don't I never will.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Great Hall ohhh scary hug me no don't_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_-_-__//_)-0------00-----0_

Uther) Welcome Isabella take a seat.

Arthur) Arthur screamed across the table" I'm sorry I'm sorry".

Uther) Arthur stop that.

Arthur) No ''I'm SORRY". He whispered

_Merlin walked into the room._

_Uther) Oh Merlin take a seat I hope you don't mind Merlin saved Arthur again._

_Merlin) Its not much "Isabella , Arther"._

_Arthur) HAHA hmm._

_Lady Morgana entered the room to_

_Arthur) Oh just everyone come in with the tone like GREAT._

Lady Morgana) Well you are happy today aren't you Arthur?

Arthur) Ha yer can't you tell.

_Merlin sat next to Isabella and Isabella watched him._

_Lady Morgana sat next to Arthur._

_Uther) So ah I'm finished Bye._

_The Room was silent Arthur was looking out the window , Lady Morgana was smiling at Merlin, Merlin was not looking at her he started making sounds and Isabella was day dreaming._

_Lady Morgana and Merlin finished and at the same time said" I'm done bye" They looked and left the room._

Arthur) I'm going hunting tomorrow.

Isabella) Cool I'm going to go.

Arthur) Come with me tomorrow

Isabella )I'll think about it Bye.

Arthur) Bye

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------HUNTING OH MY....

Arthur was getting ready to shoot the deer with he pulled the bow and Bang. Merlin knocked him over and it alomost shot one of the knights.

Arthur) Merlliiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn you idiot must you be like that.

Merlin) Like?

Arthur) Like Isabella

Merlin) What Isabella one I'm not a girl and

Arthur) Shut up Merlin.

_Isabella came over to Merlin and Arthur._

Isabella) Hey boys what are we hunting.

Arthur) We? You can't use a bow

Isabella) Oh really?

Arhtur) Show me

_Isabella got the bow ready and she aimed at the deer. He eyes went yellow while she said something Merlin could only hear her and then she got the deer._

_Arthur) Wow how did you?_

_Arthur ran to go get it._

_Merlin looked at Isabella and he is like I no what you are. And Isabella looked back to say I know what you are __she made her eyes yellow again to move the rock and showed Merlin.__Before Arthur came back ._

_Arthur) Wow do it again_

_The day went on of hunting Merlin went home and Arthur and Isabella went to his room._

_--------------------------------------------ARTHUR'S ROOM-----------------//----//()()//-----------------------_

Isabella) Oh my I'm tired and this room is big.

Isabella fell on Arthur's pillow and she lay-ed on his bed.

Arthur) I forgot how beautiful you are

Isabella) Thanks I forgot how drop dead gorgeous you are.

_Arthur went closer to Isabella he went on the bed and kissed her._

_Isabella) What are you doing?_

_Arthur) I miss you I mean I think I love you._

_Isabella kissed Arthur back with passion like I love you too she wrapped her arms around him and she put her hands in his hair. He kept on kissing her back Arthur lay-ed on his back and Isabella layed on his crest with her arms around him and Arthur kissed her on her head._

_Isabella) I should go_

_Arthur gabbed Isabella and pulled her back in bed "No stay here "_

_"Arthur I can't what happens if" . "Nothing with happen Isabella I love you stay"._

_Isabella) Ok then _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Morning----------------------------------_

_The window was open and the light was in._

_Isabella was still laying on Arthur ._

_Merlin) Arthur come on _

_Merlin was coming to his room Isabella gave Arthur a kiss and left._

_Arthur quickly put his clothes back on and waited for Merlin._

_Merlin) Who's is this?_

_Arthur) Oh crap_

_THE END ---- ----- ------ ------_

_If you comment that would be awesome thanks_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Then fall over the bedroom wall so will you lay me -------------down tonight.--------


End file.
